1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package, such as a holder or mailer, for retaining one or more compact discs (CD), one or more computer discs (i.e., computer "floppy" discs), or a combination of CDs and computer discs, securely for storage and/or transport without scratching or marring the playing surface of the CD and for permitting rapid removal of the CD and computer disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disc packages are traditionally designed to contain only either a compact disc (CD) or a computer disc, not both. Conventional, packages for retaining a CD have the potential of scratching or marring the playing surface of the compact disc. Since different packages are required for specific types of discs, increased costs are encountered when both a CD and computer disc need to be retained.